


The Sunrise and Our Sins

by fishcollective



Series: We found love where it wasn't supposed to be [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Parabatai, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: They did it. They broke the law. They sinned.But one time is nothing right?





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Set 27 years before “I Will Follow You Into The Dark”.
> 
>  
> 
> _'Cause I wanna touch you baby_  
>  _And I wanna feel you too_  
>  _I wanna see the sun rise_  
>  _On your sins just me and you_  
> 

Alec wakes up with soft hot breath tickling the nape of his neck, and a runed arm draped across his waist. He shifts a little and feels a firm chest press against his back. Jace. 

They have woken up in the same bed before. It’s not that weird. Except... Alec is not wearing any clothes whatsoever. And he’s pretty sure Jace isn’t either. The previous night is a blur, just a flurry of fractured memories of clothes dropping to the floor, needy hands and lips, but amidst it all one clear memory: Jace crying out his name, and burying his face in the hollow of Alec’s shoulder to muffle the sound. 

Alec’s cheeks burn and all the morning grogginess immediately vanishes with the realisation that he and Jace actually had sex. With each other. For real. It’s not like he hasn’t imagined it before — Jace was the object of his teenage fantasies for years, after all. But this is something completely different. For one thing, it is wrong. It is against the _law_. He tenses. What has he done? What did _they do_?

He knows he can’t just run away from this. It happened, and if he actually physically tries to get out of bed he will probably wake Jace up and escaping with dignity intact would be impossible. And if he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t really want to. So instead, he takes a breath to collect himself, and turns around — only to look directly into Jace’s very beautiful, very alert eyes. He is _not_ asleep.

“Morning,” Jace says with a small smile.

Alec chokes on the customary reply. Instead, a strangled question comes out.

“Jace… what did we do?”

“I am pretty sure you know what we did. Don’t tell me you were drunk or something and forgot.”

Alec shakes his head a little, mussing his hair against the pillow.

“No. I know what we did. But why? This is… this is not okay. We’re not supposed to do this!”

His heart and thoughts are racing. They broke a sacred law. But Jace is so close. And so… naked. Panic and growing arousal is a combination he wouldn’t recommend to anyone.

“I guess one time doesn’t count right? Just one small indiscretion wouldn’t be grounds for any hard punishment. It’s fine. We’re fine. Tell me we’re fine.”

“Alec, calm down. We’re totally fine.” Jace extricates one of his arms from in-between them, and brushes a lock of Alec’s hair away from his face. “Wait, what do you mean just one time? I thought you’ve been wanting this for years... I’m sorry it took me a while.” 

He looks at Alec sheepishly. 

“I…” Alec is stunned. 

“I’m so sorry Alec. I really thought…” Jace’s face falls. “I mean, you were _very_ into it last night. And if you think I was just _using you_ , to blow off steam or something. No. By the angel no. This is not some one time thing. I hope. At least I don’t want it to be.”

“You mean that you actually _want_ this? Me? You want _me_?”

Jace kisses him then. It’s a languid kiss, their naked bodies melting into each other. It’s nothing like the night before. It’s... so much better.

“Does that make it more clear?” Jace’s voice is husky as they pull apart, and it’s sending shivers down Alec’s spine.

“Mhm. Yes.”

Alec swallows. He can’t believe Jace, of all people, would actually want to be with him. And like _this_. However there is still that one problem…

“But this is actually against the law. We are _parabatai_.”

Jace sighs.

“Are you really going to bring up _the law_? Remember, the Clave is in shambles. Who cares?”

“It’s there for a reason, you know. To protect our parabatai bond.” At least that’s what they had been taught. That a romance between parabatai was too dangerous. Feelings change, a parabatai bond should be forever. Not that either is actually a given.

“Alec… I _died_ and our bond is as strong as ever. If it can survive literal death, it can definitely survive this.”

To punctuate his sentiment, Jace places a calloused palm on Alec’s waist, pulling their bodies closer. 

“And the law… well, I guess we'll just have to keep _this_ ,” he pulls Alec even closer, pressing their hips together, “a secret for now.” 

Alec’s breath hitches. 

“I think… you could maybe show me exactly what you mean by ‘not a one time thing’…”

There’s a glint in his eyes, and Jace does not need to be asked twice. He hooks a leg over Alec’s, and rolls on top. They both breathe a sigh of relief as Jace sinks down into Alec’s arms and into another kiss.

This time, they will take it slow.


	2. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alec couldn’t really remember the evening before very clearly, Jace sure can.

Jace wakes to a room flooded with the light of dawn. Alec’s room. It is Alec’s room that is bathed in golden sunlight, and Jace can’t really believe that this is where he is waking up. In Alec’s bed. Naked. And with his arm draped lazily across Alec’s waist. This was not something he had ever even thought of as a possibility, yet the warm feeling in his chest tells him it is exactly where he should be. Jace is not only comfortable and content, he is _happy_.

So he just lies there, admiring the peacefully sleeping man gently pressed against him. They fit together like puzzle pieces — perfectly. Jace has never thought about how breathtakingly beautiful Alec actually is. He can’t even see his face, but just the angle of his jaw, the curve of his shoulder, the dark hair tousled from both Jace’s eager hands and a night of sleep… it’s enough. Alec is _gorgeous_. Jace inches just a fraction closer to Alec’s body and buries his face in his neck, breathing in the scent of him. He could stay here for hours. 

But as his thigh briefly rubs against Alec’s as he relaxes in his slightly altered position, Jace can’t help but relive the events that lead to waking up like this.

*

He had been out on a short routine mission that evening. Just him and Izzy, dealing with a shax demon holed up at a construction site. It had been an easy kill, just in an out in under an hour. Coming back, he just wants to update Alec — as head of the Institute — on the success, but his office is empty. Jace walks past his own bedroom, and instead moves through the next open door. He stops dead. Alec must’ve just gotten out of the shower — he is only wearing clean sweatpants and is vigorously towelling his hair. The muscles of his still glistening back flex as he runs the towel over his head. Jace swallows hard and takes another step into the room.

At the sound Alec turns around and moves towards him. 

“Jace?”

Jace doesn’t know why he can’t take his eyes off him. They have sparred without shirts on before, muscles tight and beaded with sweat. They have even shared communal showers at some point or another. And yet…

Then something just shifts inside Jace, and he realises that he _wants_ Alec. He wants all of him — to feel him, to taste him, to know every part of him. His gaze settles on Alec’s lips. They are pink and full and oh so inviting. And before he can second guess himself, Jace just goes for it.

He cradles Alec’s face in his hands as their lips meet, but immediately slides his right hand to the back of Alec’s head, threading his fingers through the wet curls. He lets his left, instead, slowly fall, caressing the side of Alec’s neck and ending up resting flat against his bare chest.

Alec makes a small sound of surprise but leans into the kiss. Jace has always been someone who mostly acts on impulse. Sometimes it works in his favour, but far too many times it has landed him in big trouble. For a fraction of a second he hopes, with all his heart, that this time it will be the former. But then Alec’s hands are in his hair, his lips responding in earnest, and Jace can’t think. At all. The only thing he wants is for skin to be against skin. 

He doesn’t know if Alec really knows what he’s doing when he pushes Jace towards the half open door, effectively slamming it shut and pinning Jace against it. A stray thought runs through Jace’s mind — _good, that could’ve become a problem later_. But Alec is raising Jace’s hands above his head while gently tugging on his lower lip, and he can do nothing but let out a low moan. 

Jace is acutely aware of wearing far too much clothing. Why is he wearing a leather jacket indoors? Why are his jeans so _tight_? At least he left his weapons and double holsters in the armory on the way in. That would’ve been way too many fiddly buckles to deal with right now. Alec’s hands are roving down Jace’s sides, fingers digging into his hips, so Jace takes the opportunity to drop his now free arms and unzip his jacket. Alec instantly catches on and pulls it off, discarding it unceremoniously on the floor. His hands find their way under Jace’s shirt, warm palms skimming his abs and chest before pushing the soft fabric over his head. 

Alec presses the full length of his body against Jace’s, as if he too craves nothing more than feeling Jace’s skin against his. To feel the heat of their bodies connecting in a way they have never done before. Their foreheads rest together, and they are breathing hard — their mouths close but not touching. Still locked against the closed door by Alec’s trembling body, Jace feels him fumble with the button on his jeans. Not waiting for him to get further than that, Jace smiles a wicked smile and pushes Alec off him, in the general direction of the bed. 

But he is not far behind, kicking his boots off and unzipping his pants as he closes the distance between them. They crash back together, all impatient lips and hands. Using his hips as leverage Jace backs Alec the last few steps to the bed, until he hits the edge with the back of his knees and falls onto the soft mattress. Not letting go of Jace for a second, Alec pulls him down on top of him, and as always their movements are perfectly in sync as they move to a better position on the bed.

Braced on his forearms, Jace looks Alec deep in the eyes, breaking their kiss and stilling his caressing hands for just a moment, giving the other man an opportunity to say stop. To show him that this is just a big mistake and Jace misread the situation completely. But Alec’s eyes are heavy with lust, and when he lifts the lower half of his body off the mattress just to get closer to Jace, all doubts dissolve in an instant. 

Starting at Alec’s collarbone, Jace trails kisses as he moves down, stopping only briefly to lick teasing circles around each nipple. To his delight, Jace realises that Alec didn’t bother to put on underwear after his shower. And when he pulls the sweatpants off Alec’s hips, Jace is rewarded by the full sight of him — beautiful and _wanting._

He quickly slides his own already unzipped jeans all the way off, and silently thanks his earlier morning self for making today one of his many days going commando. At least it’s one less item of clothing to worry about. He lowers himself back down and marks the curve of Alec’s hip bone with greedy lips. And just above — the parabatai rune. Jace traces the dark lines with his tongue, and Alec gasps. At the same time a shock surges through Jace, strong and intensely pleasurable. He doesn’t really want to move on, but Alec’s breathing is laboured and when he grabs some of Jace’s hair and urges him downwards, it’s not like he protests.

Alec tastes of salt and something entirely unique Jace knows he will never find anywhere else. It’s intoxicating. And when Alec shudders as wave after wave of pleasure rolls though his body, Jace just smiles against the inside of his thigh. He releases his hold on Alec’s hips and moves back up, encircling Alec’s shoulders with his arms while resting his face just over his racing heart. He thinks he could stay in this embrace all night, but Alec apparently has other plans. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that says ‘my turn’, he deftly rolls Jace over on his back and straddles him, running his hands over the heavily runed torso. Each small move of Alec’s hips sends sparks through Jace, making him almost whimper and ask Alec to stop teasing him. But he doesn’t have to. They are perfectly in tune and Alec knows exactly what Jace needs.

With Alec’s head between his legs, Jace’s fingers tangled in his dark hair, something just clicks. _This_ is how it should be. He has had quite the number of lovers in the past, but it was never like this. Never this intimate. Never felt this _right_. And that despite the fact that this night is all fumbling hands and lips, and just need, need, need. They are _not_ going to take it slow. Not this time. But…

“Stop.” Jace’s voice is strangled.

Alec looks up at him, face flushed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just… I want to look at you.”

With just the hint of a relieved sigh Alec, smiles and slides up Jace’s body, finally claiming his mouth again. Jace can taste himself on Alec’s lips, and it turns him on even more than he could have imagined. 

With teasing fingertips Alec caresses the left side of Jace’s body, paying extra attention to the rune on his flank, before taking the spot his mouth vacated just moments before. And with a strong hand wrapped around him, Jace can do nothing but cling to Alec and cry out his name, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder to muffle the sound.

*

Jace can feel the change in Alec’s breathing as he wakes up. It becomes a fraction more shallow while his body loses that thoroughly relaxed appearance. But Jace doesn’t move, not even when Alec shifts and presses his back against Jace’s chest. He is tempted to flex the arm currently slung over Alec’s waist, fingers hovering just above his parabatai rune — to pull him even closer. But he doesn’t. He wants to see how Alec reacts first.

And then Alec’s whole body tenses. Jace figures he must have just realised where he is and what’s going on. He sincerely hopes it is more a reaction of surprise than regret. Because this is how he wants to wake up every morning — with his parabatai in his arms. 

Jace feels how Alec takes a deep breath, and turns. His warm brown eyes are wide, and Jace doesn’t even attempt to look away.

“Morning.”


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it really mean for parabatai to become lovers?  
> And can they really keep it a secret?

“I think Izzy knows.”

It’s early morning and they are tangled up in the covers together. Again. They haven’t slept apart for two weeks, and something about that just feels _right_. Like a piece of the puzzle had been missing from their lives but has finally been found. They are both awake and Alec is admiring how the morning sun filtering through the gossamer curtains is turning Jace’s hair to gold. 

“What makes you think that?” Jace asks, propping himself up on one elbow, while letting his free hand lazily trace the promise rune on Alec’s side. 

They’ve been trying to keep a low profile, which has been immensely helped by their rooms at the institute being right next to each other. But, little sisters just seem to _know_ sometimes. 

“I don’t know… she has been looking at me weirdly. And at you, when she thinks I don’t notice.”

“I guess we have both just been… happier lately? At least I know I have. And I don’t think I’ve seen you smile this much since, well, ever.” 

Alec laughs a little at that. 

“Yeah. You’re right. But how could I not be?”

With a smile he moves in for another kiss and pushes Jace softly back against the pillows while sliding on top. It’s not an invite to anything more — they just want to be close. So Jace bends his knees making it so that that Alec can fit comfortably in their embrace. And they just rest like this, revelling in skin contact and how their hearts match rhythms. But lips find lips again, and while their kisses are slow they are starting a fire deep in them both. 

Alec’s right hand is splayed over Jace’s parabatai rune, pressing lightly. Even that small action manages to send ripples of pleasure through Jace. Meanwhile, Jace caresses Alec’s lean back, and when Alec kisses the morning stubble along his jawline while pressing down with his hand on the rune with just a hint more force, Jace can’t help but dig his nails into Alec’s skin. He knows he will kiss those crescent shaped marks later that night, and the thought delights him.

*

Their first night together had been electric. It was a frenzy caused by years of yearning and pent up sexual frustration meeting newfound desire. Thinking back Jace has realised that his desire for Alec might’ve actually been stirring under the surface for quite some time, but that he never really paid attention to it or recognised it for what it was. And when he tapped into that, a passion had flowed like he couldn’t have imagined. Since then they have tried slowing it down— mapping every inch of each other’s bodies. It’s has been hard for them to keep their hands off each other, and however difficult it has been they have somehow managed to act professionally in public settings. But they have also seized any and all opportunities to be alone together, finding excuse upon excuse to steal away for a few minutes here and there. However, despite the Clave being in total disarray, they _are_ breaking the law. Every single day.

Jace thinks that the reasons they were given as kids for parabatai not allowed to fall in love were flimsy at best. That some kind of earthly love and carnal desires would ‘taint’ their sacred bond is just pretentious bullshit. The fact that romantic relationships often fail and that it would strain the parabatai bond too much is a little bit easier to swallow, but it doesn’t mean he likes it. It just sounds too… simple. And part of Jace doesn’t believe that parabatai who once fell in love would ever be able to fall out of love. The nature of being parabatai would just feed into the relationship and keep them together without either part actually having to work for it. But Jace is prone to throw himself into research when he thinks there’s a need for it, and in this case, his curiosity was far too strong to ignore. 

Once he started reading up on the subject, digging deep into old journals and medieval manuscripts, a whole new image started to appear. An image that was far more disturbing than just broken hearts and tainted sacred bonds. These historical documents were peppered with rumours of terrible fates befalling parabatai in love. There were songs telling of tragedy, disaster, and hearts broken in more ways than one. One particularly interesting journal spoke of how parabatai with a ‘love bond’ could basically create magic through the strength of their connection. But it also spoke of how that power would eventually lead to the couple surrounding themselves with madness, death, and destruction.

It didn’t take them long to figure out where the myths and rumours likely stemmed from. No magical powers manifested of course, but what they have together _feels_ like magic. Being together physically is the most intense thing either of them has ever experienced. The actual sex is mind blowing. Jace has always prided himself with being good in bed, but the way Alec responds to his touch, and the way Alec makes _him_ feel in turn is out of this world — in a sense _literally_. The parabatai bond connects them both physically and spiritually. It was supposed to make them as one in battle, but when that extended to the bedroom something else happened entirely. Hearts beating as one when blades are involved is one thing, but when it’s skin to skin and breath to breath it’s not about defending and strengthening anymore. There is nowhere for the energy to go but back inside them. And it builds. Focusing on their bond in moments of pleasure can almost become too much. When Jace licked Alec’s parabatai rune on their first night, Alec could barely stand the intense feeling coming from it, and Jace had felt it himself despite Alec not even touching him. Naturally, they had to explore that the following night, resulting in Jace pretty much exploding from pleasure with his pants still on. And Jace teasing the rune with nimble fingers while his lips were busy further south, had made Alec almost pass out from ecstasy. 

After pushing the limits of what kind of heights they could make the other climb, they found the tiny actions that would still send shivers of pleasure though the other while releasing the most delicious feedback through their parabatai bond. Simply being together, even when not in bed, is intoxicating. It makes them want nothing else but each other, and sometimes it feels like they would let the world burn to get it. They can definitely see how it could become a problem, and how the myths got started. If they let it, their need for each other would be all consuming. But they are highly skilled soldiers, trained to effectively compartmentalise and focus on the task at hand. If anyone can pull it off, it should be them, and they are willing to take the risk.

*

There’s a knock on the door, and before either of them can even react they watch in frozen horror as the doorknob turns with a soft click.

“You locked it right?!” Jace wheezes where he’s pinned under Alec. 

Alec just looks down at him with wide eyes. _Did he?_

The door creeks open and a voice follows.

“Oh big brother, are you decent yet?”

Isabelle.

She stops dead in the doorway, her eyes wide. Then she smiles.

“I knew it! You two are totally…”

“Izzy! By the angel close the damn door!”

She does, with herself on the wrong side — the inside.

“Does Clary know? Does _mom_ know?”

Jace presses a pillow over his face, childishly trying to hide while also muffling groans of frustration. Alec on the other hand has somehow managed to regain control of his body, roll off Jace, and even put on a pair of pants that he found by the bed. He resolutely walks up to Izzy, takes her by the shoulders, and turns her towards the door.

“Iz. You need to leave. And be very very quiet about this.”

Izzy spins back around, glaring up at her brother. 

“No. You are _not_ shutting me out again.” She directs a pointed look at Jace, still on the bed but peeking out from under his pillow of awkwardness. “Neither of you.”

“Please just… just let us at least get dressed,” Alec sighs. He may be wearing pants, but he knows Jace is definitely _not_. And oh by the angel does Alec wish he could get back to exploring _that_. Actually now that he looks down at Izzy, and then his feet, he notices that the pants he did manage to grab off the floor are slightly too short. They must be Jace’s.

“Fine,” Izzy huffs. “But I’m not leaving. I will turn around and look directly at this door until you have both put away all your shame or whatever, and then you tell me _everything._ ”

They both know there’s no use arguing with Izzy when she has set her mind on something, so they quickly get dressed while shooting worried glances at each other. They knew it would just be a matter of time before they were found out, but they had hoped they would manage for at least a few weeks longer.

“Don’t be making out behind my back now!” Izzy teases over her shoulder.

Jace just chuckles ass he, pretty reluctantly, pulls a t-shirt over his head. He’s not that happy about it, but guesses that candid conversations about illicit relationships should probably be done when dressed. Alec finds a button-up discarded over a chair and quickly puts that on, not really caring that it clashes with sweatpants that are most definitely Jace’s. He stands with his arms folded, while Jace decides to just sit crosslegged on the bed. 

“Okay fine. What do you want to know?” Alec finally says, not trying to hide the impatience in his voice. But when his sister turns around and just looks _so delighted _he can’t really stay mad at her.__

__“Start from the beginning obviously! How did this all even happen?”_ _

__Izzy takes a seat on the foot of the bed, not put off by Alec’s demeanour in the slightest._ _

__“It kinda just did,” Alec replies, adding a vague hand movement to underscore his answer. “Just a regular day with work stuff, and then suddenly in the evening there was just…” He blushes. “Let’s just leave it at we did it okay?”_ _

__Izzy lets that slide but her questions don’t stop._ _

__“When?”_ _

__“About two weeks ago.”_ _

__“Hey, when did you suspect something?” Jace cuts in._ _

__“About two weeks ago.” She smirks._ _

__“What…?” They both can’t keep the shock out of their faces. Alec half sits, half falls onto the edge of the bed next to Jace. They had thought they were doing so well._ _

__“You think you’re so sneaky. Never entering a room at the same time, ‘waking up’ at different times in the morning, trying to always have table between you… But you know what? You didn’t _use to_ do that. And somehow you seem even more in sync now! Like we all know that’s the point of parabatai in battle but this has almost become ridiculous. And even if you think you’re keeping some kind of cushion of space between you for safety… I see you.”_ _

__Even as they are sitting across from a scowling Izzy, having found our their dirty little secret, they have automatically leaned towards each other. Shoulders a sight apart, and fingers already touching on the covers._ _

__“This,” Izzy gestures towards them. “This is what I’m talking about! You’re as subtle as a couple of horny teenagers! Lucky for you everyone seems preoccupied with actual shadowhunter work to pay any close attention to the head of the institute and his parabatai.”_ _

__At her accusation Alec straightens his back and pulls his hand away as if chastised._ _

__“Who started this huh?” Izzy asks._ _

__Jace dips his chin and looks sideways at Alec through downcast eyelashes. A smile plays at the corner of his mouth._ _

__“I guess I’m happy for you big brother. But you!” She leans over and punches Jace in the shoulder. “What took you so long? This guy has been pining for you since he was like thirteen! And I’ve seen the way you look at him too!” She shakes her head and mutters under her breath._ _

__Jace just laughs._ _

__“What was that?” he asks._ _

__“Boys. I said ‘boys’. You’re all just so stupid sometimes!” She throws her hands up in frustration._ _

__And Jace can’t really help but agree. If Izzy had seen it before he even realised it himself… then who is he to deny being a ‘stupid boy’?_ _

__“What about the curse though?” Izzy continues._ _

__“What curse?” Alec asks, not realising that his hand is already inching closer to Jace’s._ _

__“The parabatai curse! Parabatai who fall in love go insane and on a murder spree.”_ _

__“Okay first of all, that is not at all what this ‘curse’ thing is supposed to do.” Jace is almost disgusted with himself for using air quotes, but the word ‘curse’ in this case is absolutely ridiculous. “Parabatai in love aren’t supposed to go on some kind of murder spree. It seems to be more a case of old tragedies mixed with newer theories about how the power of the extra strong bond would give them something like magical abilities and with it, drive them mad.”_ _

__Izzy’s eyes widen at the mention of magic._ _

__“And second,” Alec adds, his fingers now laced with Jace’s. “It’s not true. We’re not magical! It’s just… very intense. You said we were more in sync, and I guess you’re right about that. The bond is stronger now somehow. We feed off each other’s energies and emotions, and when those are actually about pleasure rather than battle fuelled adrenaline, and directed _at_ each other… it’s such a rush.”_ _

__“It’s electric. And delicious.” Jace adds. “And it’s addictive.”_ _

__Izzy flinches at that. She knows far too well where such addictions can lead._ _

__“Thinking of being with the other person can be all consuming. But we’re doing fine. We’re trained to deal with, and ignore, distractions.” Alec tries to assure her. “We’re professionals Iz. It’s fine.”_ _

__“But guys, this is dangerous. Like, even if the curse isn’t real, and even if you’re not becoming addicts as you claim, it is totally illegal and the Clave doesn’t mess around. I should know.”_ _

__“Yeah, we know. It’s dangerous in all kinds of ways, but we’re in this now.” Jace squeezes Alec’s hand. “We’ll be more cautious.”_ _

__Next to him Alec takes a deep breath._ _

__“And Izzy… You did so good with the yin-fen in the end, and I hated seeing what it did to you. So, uh…” He bites his lip. It isn’t easy to admit to the possibility of being weak, let alone ask for help. “Can you maybe keep an eye on us?”_ _

__“Of course, for you big brother — anything.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“So, we good?” Jace asks._ _

__“Sure we are.” She stands up and moves to leave. “Okay one final question: how’s the sex? It’s gotta be _so good_ right?” _ _

__“That’s it, out!” Alec releases Jace’s hand and stands up, gesturing towards the door._ _

__Jace just falls back on the pillows and laughs while winking at Izzy. He will probably have to share some details with her later, partly to satiate her curiosity, but mostly to see how quickly he can make he squirm from embarrassment._ _

__“That good huh? Well I will leave you to your sweet love making or whatever it was that you were doing!” She grins but then lets her voice take on a more serious tone as she puts her hand on the doorknob. “I promise. Your secret’s safe with me. But you should probably tell Clary. She’s not blind either.”_ _

__“Yeah, I guess we can’t keep it a secret from her either. Thanks. Really.”_ _

__Izzy nods, and closes the door behind her. Alec quickly locks it, turns around, and briefly rests his head against the dark wood. He breaths a sigh of relief._ _

__“So that’s out…” he says as he sits back down on the bed._ _

__“Mhm. And I guess we better do as she says.”_ _

__“And tell Clary?”_ _

__“Well that too, but I meant about this…”_ _

__Jace grabs Alec by the shirt and pulls him on top, locking him in with strong legs around his waist._ _

__“Yeah. Good idea,” Alec mumbles against his lips, already tugging at Jace’s t-shirt._ _

__

__This morning, they will not take it slow. And maybe this is the day to push the limits of what their bond can make them feel just a little bit further._ _


End file.
